The Choice of Ramandu's Daughter
by WhiteInkDrop
Summary: Ramandu's Daughter realizes that Caspian has feelings for her. Does she reciprocate them? Takes place during The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Rated K.


The Choice of Ramandu's Daughter

**The Choice of Ramandu's Daughter**

**Author's Note: **This is set during and after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. It is in Ramandu's daughter's POV.

**--**

I heard him step to me tentatively. I turned and faced him. _Caspian the Tenth, _My fluttering heart gently whispered. I made a small curtsey, and waited for him to speak.

"Lady," said Caspian, "I hope to speak with you again when I have broken the enchantments."

And what could I do but smile? That one sentence and his eyes told me more than he could ever say. In that one sentence, I knew that he cared for me. But the question was, did I reciprocate those feelings?

The next day, I watched them sail away, a piece of my heart with them. I knew what would happen if I chose to do what my heart was telling me. Sighing, I returned to Pittencream, who was sulking by the pillars, and my father, who knelt next to one of the four sleepers. Ramandu stood up, looking at me with a sad longing when I returned.

"It is just as I thought," he spoke quietly, casting his eyes on mine. He shook his head. "Do not deny it, Daughter. I have seen it in your heart. It has been taken by a certain king who has just sailed towards Aslan's country."

There was a lump in my throat. How could he have known? "Father, I love you alone. Whom else can I give it to?"

My father stepped forward, and clasped my hands. "It is not something to be ashamed of, my dear." He embraced me. "Indeed, the time would have come, sooner or later. Your heart would eventually yearn for something more, which a father cannot supply."

The tears finally came. "Are you upset, Papa?"

I felt his arms tighten their hold.

"No," he objected, letting go of me, "I am not." He wiped away my tears. "Do not be so. He is a fine boy, and he will be a great ruler in Narnia." He then changed the subject. "Come, my dear. I have to do something before nightfall."

"Yes, Father."

I hurried in after him, not forgetting the lamp. What he said was true, but I worried still. After he retired to his room, I sat down to read. However, when I stared at the page, I saw _his_ face. The noble face of Caspian. His eyes were full of tenderness, as he seemed to be asking me to marry him. I shut the book in a hurry. 'Why,' my mind screamed, 'do I think of nothing but him? Is this just passion?' I knelt at the window next to me. 'Aslan, what is your will for me? Is it right for me to even consider Caspian? Am I abandoning my father through this?'

A voice answered in my head. _'I am always with you, child, as I am always with your father. Who takes care of the birds of the air? Will I not take care of Ramandu as I take care of them?' _

Strangely enough, those words gave me peace. I now knew how to deal with the situation at hand. But still, I wondered what to say when the time came.

Several days passed before the _Dawn Treader _returned to Ramandu's Island. The four lords had awakened from their sleep some time before, and had been talking to one another and Pittencream of their new lord, Caspian the Seafarer. Because of their anxiety for his safety and welfare, they took turns to watch the horizon for any sign of his ship. But it came at last.

"They are here!" they cried, as the ship sailed into the small harbor.

I waited with my father at Aslan's Table. It did not seem appropriate for me to be one of the first to greet the king. I soon saw Captain Drinian with another sailor. They approached us, and removed their caps.

"My Lord Caspian desires you to come to the ship," he spoke crisply.

I glanced at my father; he indicated his acceptance. We both followed them to the ship, which was bedecked as if for a funeral. We were rowed there and shown to the king. Something had changed in Caspian. He was a boy turning into a man when he last came; but he was now a man, with a set jaw and even more determined eyes.

"May I speak with you alone, sir?" he asked respectfully, avoiding me.

"Certainly, Caspian," replied Ramandu.

They both entered the best cabin, and I retreated to the railing of the ship. I wanted to see what the island was like. Almost involuntarily, I found myself imagining of what the far-away countries must be like. Lost in these pleasant dreams, I was startled when an aged star placed his hand on my shoulder. He motioned to the open door.

"He wants to see you," said he.

I nodded and walked in. He stood before me, with those deep eyes trained on my face. He was silent, but his form trembled slightly. Not wanting to be left in that uncomfortable quiet, I spoke.

"You wished to speak to me, sir?"

"Yes, I do."

I clasped my hands nervously.

"What is it about?"

"Do you not know?"

I concentrated my eyes on the floor. Was this how a proposal should be? He neared me, and took my hands gently, forcing me to look up.

"Please, Lady," he said, his eyes boring into my very soul. "You ought to know what my feelings are by now. All I want to know is this: do you feel the same?"

My cheeks burned, even though happiness was conquering me.

"My lord…"

"Call me Caspian."

"Caspian, I… I… I do."

He caressed my cheek, with delight evident in his expression.

"Lady," he murmured softly, "I do not yet know your name."

I smiled and whispered my name in his ear.

"Then your name shall be Queen…," he replied.

I shook my head. "No, Caspian." At his bewilderment, I added, laughingly, "Let us keep it a secret. Only you can call me by name."

He squeezed my hand.

"So be it."


End file.
